Sweetest in the Gale
by Deathly-Hunger-Jackson
Summary: Mia Johnson is a poetry fanatic. Which, of course, deems her as being a nerd by her very annoying brother, Alex, and his friends. Mia wants nothing more than to prove herself, but then mysterious things change her plans. Something dark and strange is happening at Hogwarts, and Mia knows it's going to change everything. (Romance involved, for the most part). (Review/follow, please).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I just want to start by saying: this is a rewrite of an old story of mine... which I never got around to writing the sequel for, because I reread it, and ****_hated _****it so much! So, for my sweet awesome followers, and whoever reads this, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Introduction**

I want to say one thing: I did _not_ lose my scarf. It was stolen from me, and I know damn well who the thieves are. I grumble to myself as I head down the hall, purposely stomping my feet on the cold wooden floor, and I stop in front of my brothers bedroom, scowling. It's way too early for this to be happening to me.

I raise my hand to knock loudly on the door, and then, feeling angry, I open the door and storm in. One idiot is lying on the bed, his back arched and his head lying over the side of the bed. His hair falls down, a black mess, and his glasses are perched more on his forehead than the crook of his nose. He smiles deviously when he sees me, and rolls off of the bed, standing upright.

The other idiot is sitting on the office chair and is swirling around, bored. He stops when he sees me, and grins.

"Where is it?" I ask, not even the slightest bit amused.

"Where's what?" Alex asks me innocently. I have the biggest misfortune of being related to him. He's so insufferable- like his friend, James Potter. Sadly, Alex invited James over to stay with us for the last few weeks of summer, and the worst part is, is that James agreed to come and stay. I can safely say that these last few weeks have been torturous.

I mean, I love my brother, but I have very little patience for him.

"Don't play dumb," I say, "or is that too hard for you?" I cross my arms over my chest, feeling more than a little pissed off.

"No need to be rude," James says with a smirk. He chuckles. "Have you checked the toilet recently?"

My eyes grow wide. "You didn't!" I exclaim, horrified.

"Jeez, Mia, we're not that cruel," Alex says, rolling his eyes. He hops off the chair and opens the top drawer of his dresser. He pulls out the scarf which is covered in mud, and looks to be drenched. He holds it out for me to take, and reluctantly, with the tips of my fingers, I take back my blue and silver striped scarf.

I hold the scarf away from my body and look disgustingly at it. The boys laugh at my expression, so I glare at them. "What did you two do to it?"

"We were playing a little bit of one-on-one quidditch last night," James tells me with a shrug. "He wore his Gryffindor scarf and I wore your Ravenclaw one. I feel a little dirty after it- like I'm betraying my house or something."

"Then here's a tip: don't take my scarf next time! And finish packing your trunks," I say, pointing to the mess of opened trunks and scattered clothes around them. "We're leaving in an hour."

With a roll of my eyes, I walk back to my room, feeling more than annoyed. They just had to use my scarf, didn't they? I could strangle them both for dirtying my scarf after I washed it the other day. The sooner we get to Hogwarts, the better. At least I won't be surrounded by the dweebs as much. Sometimes I could tolerate them, though. Even if it was only rarely.

I sigh and lock my door behind me.

Why can't Alex be as organised as I am? I've packed, unpacked and repacked days ago. He's too laid back about things, and quite honestly, that worries me sometimes. After all, he is doing his NEWTs at the end of this year. How isn't he worried? Mine are next year and I already feel panicked about them.

I look at my scarf with pursed lips a final time, and then open my trunk and throw the scarf on top of my books. Mostly in my trunk is loose pages with poems on them. It's the one thing I love the most; poetry. It calms me when I feel angry, and how can you not love poetry? There's a poem for everyone out there. I have to say, I personally love muggle poems the most. My all time favourite poem is by muggle, Robert Frost, 'The Road Not Taken'.

Under my books and loose pages is my clothes and uniform for the year. Not that I plan to use my ordinary clothes much throughout the year. I've decided I'm going to take trips to Hogsmeade as an advantage for studying alone in the common room, or the library.

Honestly, I'm aware of the fact that I can be a _bore_ but I'm not all bad, despite what Alex and James may think of me. I have friends, I do like to have fun, and I definitely love quidditch. I just want to do well for myself. Plus, there's nothing wrong with wanting to study. Unlike Alex, I enjoy spending my time reading and learning things.

I sigh when I realise how boring I even sound to myself sometimes.

With one final check over, I close my trunk and heave it up from the ground.

Naturally, Alex and James held us up as mum and I were ready to leave. I suggested to let them walk, but mum said no, much to my dismay. I doubt they'd be missed all that much.

I roll my eyes because even I know that's not true. Everyone seems to love them, for some reason, along with their other friend, James's cousin, Fred Weasley II. The three of them were the most popular, and the three that always seemed to be in trouble for some prank they've pulled.

My friends seem to like them too.

The two boys come running out of the house, locking the door behind them, their brooms held in one hand and their trunks in the other. Lucky for me, I got shotgun in our old Ford car. Alex held under his arm a cage holding our pet owl, Hootin. The barn owl squawked noisily, clearly not enjoying the fact that he's stuck in a cage.

The journey to Kings Cross took just under an hour. Lucky for us, traffic didn't seem to be too heavy today in London. I'm suddenly grateful that we're going to be in the train for most of the day seeing as the clouds overhead look stormy. Only a minute later the first drops begin to fall.

Platform 9 and 3/4 was full of shouting and people saying farewells to one another. I was just anxious to get on the train already. People carried their pets onto the train with them, their trunks in their other hand. People shoved past one another trying to board the already crowded looking train.

I turn to my mother, who's planting a kiss on James's forehead despite the fact that he's much taller than her. He smiles down at her with red tinged cheeks, and thanks her for allowing him to spend the summer at our house. She pats his cheek lovingly. She turns to Alex with a stern expression on her face. "If I get a single letter home this year, I swear I will write to professor Calverny and tell him he's to band you from playing quidditch for the entire year! Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, mum," he grumbles, pouting slightly.

"Okay. I'll see you at Christmas, okay?" She pulls him in for a hug, and squeezes his shoulders. Despite being small, my mother is quite strong. Alex himself is tall, with sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. When she pulls away, her eyes were wet with tears. "Be good," she warns him a final time. She plants a kiss on his cheek and turns to me.

"Make sure your brother doesn't do anything stupid this year, all right?" she says. I smile at her.

"This is Alex we're talking about, mum. He's beyond help," I reply.

She tries to look cross, but fails. "Don't be mean," she tells me with a light tone that suggests to me she's not as angry as she's trying to look. "Have a good year," she adds on, "and try to not let Alex get to you this year."

I sigh, knowing that Alex personally seeks me out to taunt me about endless things. He even followed me around the school for an entire day quoting William McGonagall, one of the worst poets ever to exist. Next year, though, I will be free from the pain that is my brother.

I give her a forced smile. "I'll try," I lie. She gives me a bone-crushing hug, and with a final goodbye, I turn away from her.

The Hogwarts Express looms over me, the scarlet steam-engine train huffing out puffs of smoke from its chimney. I walk on, the train already over-packed with students standing in the narrow halls greeting friends. I force my way through the crowd, wanting nothing more than to find an empty compartment, or perhaps to just find my friends.

My trunk knocks against countless legs as I make my way down the hallway. I find a compartment with a familiar face, but I hesitate outside of it. Inside sits Fred Weasley. He's looking outside the window, sitting alone in the compartment. I'm about to turn away, feeling somewhat embarrassed, when he turns and spots me.

He stands up with a smile on his face and opens the door to greet me. "Hey, Mia! Where's James and Fred?" he asks me.

"I'm not sure. They already came onto the train," I tell him. People roughly push past me, and I stagger a little to the side. Hogwarts should really invest in making the train hallways broader. "Have you seen Eleanor?"

"No, sorry," he apologizes. "Why don't you wait here?"

I look around, surprised that he'd even suggest it. Firstly, he's popular; secondly, I had the biggest crush on him when I was in third year, which he knows full well about. Oh, Merlin, it's so embarrassing to even think about. One of the boys, Carter, had heard me talking to Dany, one of my other friends, and instantly began to tell everyone about it. I'm not sure who I feel more mortified for: him, or me.

He wouldn't even look at me the whole year, and Alex and James made it their jobs to taunt me about it whenever they got the opportunity. Of course, by the end of the year everyone got over it and things resumed as normal... Alex and James taunting me about being boring.

So, naturally, I'm a little surprised that he doesn't mind even being seen with me.

I place my trunk on the slot above my head, feeling a little unsure of myself.

"How was your summer?" he asks.

"Boring, and a little torturous," I admit.

"Oh, yeah, James spent the last few weeks of summer with you," he remembers with a grin. He leans back into the chair, getting comfortable, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was supposed to stay, but... something came up." He averts his gaze momentarily, obviously bothered by something. I'm about to ask what's wrong, but then the compartment door opens.

I jump a little in surprise. When I see who it is, I frown.

"Man, we've been looking for you," James says, falling lazily onto the seat beside me. "You missed out on a wicked summer."

Alex sits next to Fred, and looks to me with a frown also on his face. "Sorry you got stuck with the nerd."

I blush, and look outside as the train pushes forward from the station. I see mum a final time and wave to her, with a false smile upon my face. I feel suddenly awkward being in the compartment, and want nothing more than to leave.

I edge a little bit forward on my seat. "I should go," I mumble. "Thanks for letting me sit here." I give a small smile to Fred, who cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"You don't have to go," Fred assures me.

Alex looks to Fred in surprise at the same time I do. James just arches a brow up, staring at Fred in bewilderment.

Of course, I had to humiliate myself by quoting a poem. "_Sweet moment, stay with me, and pray do not flee so soon. _I- I should probably go look for Eleanor." My face feels hot from embarrassment. Alex is shaking his head, probably wondering how he got a sister who's so nerdy. James is now staring at me with the arched eyebrow, and Fred still has his head slightly tilted, but with a soft smile on his lips.

The door slides open, and all of us look up at once.

"About time I found you," Eleanor says hotly. "You could have at least told me you were going to be sitting with these dorks instead."

"Oi, that's offensive," Alex says, scowling at her.

She just returns his look with a cold stare. Although I may have said my friends seemed to like Alex, Fred and James, Eleanor, like me, has little-to-no patience for them, which is why I get along with her so well. With a sigh, she sits down next to Alex. "You are never going to believe who's one of the Ravenclaw prefects!"

"Who?" I ask, feeling somewhat jealous because I had wanted to become a prefect.

"Carter." We both groan at the same time, both hating him still for what he did to me in third year. Plus, he hates me as much as I hate him, so no doubt he's going to try and get me in trouble for something stupid.

"At least we know who to avoid this year," James says gleefully.

"Speak of the devil," I hear Fred mumble.

We all look up as the door opens again. At the door is Carter, and behind him is my friend of sorts, Luce. His blonde hair falls in waves, and his brown eyes look at me mischievously. He knows I wanted to be prefect. Merlin, I hate him. Why did Calverny pick him, of all people, to be prefect? He's so pretentious!

"Hey, Mia," he greets me with a cold, smug stare. "I'm not sure if you heard, but I'm the new prefect for Ravenclaw. Just thought I'd warn you."

I roll my eyes. "Already heard, and I already don't care," I reply sharply.

"Just thought I'd warn you three, too. I'm going to tolerate any misbehavior or your stupid pranks."

Alex, Fred and James all huff. "They are not stupid," Alex rebukes, narrowing his eyes at Carter.

He sighs. "We both know that's not true. Anyway, I have important _prefect_ duties to attend to." He gives me a mocking smile, and then turns and leaves. Luce gives me an apologetic smile. My blood is boiling after he's gone. I sit with my hands clenched tightly into fists, hating Carter more and more with each passing second.

"Anyone else want to punch him in the face?" James asks after a moments silence.

"Just a little," Fred replies.

"I think we just found a new target," Alex announces.

And for once, I'm not even going to bother telling Alex to not prank someone. The stupid git, Carter, deserves it. I sit back into my chair, and relax myself. I guess I'm not going anywhere for the train ride as even Eleanor already looks comfortable.

This is going to be a very long year.

* * *

**I'm seriously the worst with intros... Blaarrghhh. Forgive me, please? :L Please review what you think! Only updating once a week due to exams coming up! I don't have much time to write, but I enjoy writing way too much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reveiws/follows! Means a lot to me. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I honestly did not expect the train ride to feel as though it was lasting a lifetime. Sadly, it did.

What could be wrong with sitting with the most 'popular' boys in Hogwarts, you ask? Just about _everything!_ All Alex and James did through the whole ride was talk about the hot girl who lives next door to us, and something about James being lucky because he got to snog her. I had to roll my eyes at that one, because who hasn't James tried to snog? He's an absolute twat. He's a flirt, he's cocky, and probably just about the biggest idiot going.

Fred didn't talk much, and I tried not to look at him much too. I'm still not over the fact that he knows I used to have a crush on him. Plus, boys are just complete morons (example A: Alex; Example B: James). Honestly, though, it's hard not to notice Fred. Trust me, I'm not one of those petty girls who 'accidentally' drops their books in front of their crushes, or say, stare at them like some desperate damsels. Like, _please_, I have some class.

I've read so many muggle love stories about girls who sound so desperate I internally cringe for them.

Fred has dark brown tousled hair, with dark tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. He is tall, for seventeen, and quite honestly, he is attractive. I mean, he's not perfect- I've seen him after he just woke up from times he's stayed at my house with Alex, and he doesn't have a six-pack, which, for some reason, most romance novels say their crush has. And he most definitely does not sparkle when he goes into the light. Like, honestly, this is real life. Plus, he's actually _nice, _which is odd considering who his mates are.

Still, though, boys are idiots. Especially when you have to live with one against your will.

Finally, the train comes to a stop.

The air is cold as we exit the train, and I rub my palms together for heat. My breath swirls in smoke before me, and it catches when I catch sight of the castle. The light from the castle looks like tiny stars in the night sky from here, and everything about it is simply magnificent. I momentarily forget that I've seen this castle over a hundred times already, it's truly that breath taking.

"She walks in beauty, like the night, of cloudless climes and starry skies," I whisper under my breath, staring up at the castle for a second longer before dragging my gaze away from it's magical beauty.

"Mia, you coming?" Eleanor calls to me, meters ahead of me waiting to get onto one of the carriages.

I break out of my trance and join Eleanor in the carriage.

When I enter, I'm tackled with a hug. I hear a familiar laugh and grin from ear to ear. "Dany!" I exclaim happily, returning the hug to my friend.

"You know, you could have made the effort to write," she scolds me, pulling out of the hug.

She brushes a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, and stares at me expectantly with her hazel coloured eyes. I just give her a puzzled look. "I did write," I tell her. "I thought you were ignoring me..." I trail off and scowl. "Idiots!" I say so suddenly, that Eleanor jumps. "The idiots have been hijacking all my mail. I know it!" My eyes grow wide as a cold sweat breaks out through me. "There was seriously personal stuff in those letters! Oh, Merlin's pants, kill me!"

"What kind of stuff?" Eleanor asks cautiously.

My hands are shaking out of fury, and my cheeks are hot from embarrassment. "Well, in one of the letters it was.. you know.. my time of the month, and I was complaining about it and, oh, Merlin, Alex and James are going to torture me all year with this! I knew they were too quiet this summer." I shake my head, and glance worriedly out the window.

There was other stuff too, that I'd rather not think about right now.

I had even said I thought James didn't look too bad this year- if they read all that, James is probably plotting to use that against me for the rest of my life! Not that I'm attracted to James in any way- he's a moron who I can barely stand to be around. Plus, he's almost like a brother I never wanted.

I'm internally punching myself in the face.

"Don't think too much about it, Mia," Dany says softly. "Maybe Hootin got confused."

"I can only hope," I mumble, my cheeks still hot.

The carriage comes to a stop and we all get off. Drops of rain slowly begin to fall from the sky, and I'm thankful that Hogwarts is always so warm inside. I look around for Alex and James as we enter into the hall. I frown when I don't see them and shake my head. Maybe they didn't actually take my mail-

"Hey, Alex, I have a question," James's voice echoes towards me. I wheel around, feeling my whole body drain of colour as I see his cocky smirk. Alex looks at him with a grin. "Do you think I look better this year? I heard somewhere that I was."

James winks at me and I feel disgust inside of me. I purse my lips, and narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm not too sure, James," Alex replies. "Why don't we ask Mia?"

"Why don't you take both your wands and shove it up your arses?" I retaliate coldly. James tries to look hurt, but fails miserably. Before he can say anything else, I storm away, feeling infuriated. Firstly, how dare they look through my personal stuff? Secondly, they are stupid morons! Merlin, we're not even at Hogwarts five minutes and already I dread the rest of this year.

So much for escaping them here.

No. Once classes start, I'll hardly see them. So long as they don't start rumors, that is. I only have to deal with the two dweebs for one more year. I have a feeling I'm going to be saying that to myself a _lot_ this year. At least that thought will brighten my mood, right?

I let out a long sigh as I sit myself in between Eleanor and some third year boy.

I'd like to say I listened to everything professor Calverny had to say this year, but honestly, I didn't. I'm humiliated now. Alex and James have so much against me, which isn't fair at all. They give me a hard time as it is, and now that's going to be multiplied by a thousand! How the hell am I going to survive this year now?

Much to my surprise, everyone begins to stand up.

I was so distracted that I didn't even realise assembly is over.

"Hey, El," I say as we walk towards the entrance. "Where's Dany?"

Dany is in Gryffindor, and usually sits with a girl named Jessica at the Gryffindor table.

"Behind you," Dany announces.

The three of us exit the hall together, and linger in the entrance hall as the crowd emerges from the Great Hall. When James passes he winks at me, which causes me to scowl- stupid twat. Then, when Fred passes behind them he gives me a small smile. I stare after him for a few seconds, feeling confused. Not that Fred ever blanked me out before, besides in third year, but he never usually makes much of an effort for anyone.

I just sigh and let the crowd pass me.

I look out from the corner of my eye and see Carter keeping watch over us. I turn my head and glare at him. He doesn't look away, which unnerves me. He puffs out his chest to show off his prefect badge more, which makes me look away. I don't want him to know for once I'm actually jealous of him. He's a bigger twat than Alex and James are.

"Guys, maybe we should go to bed," I say quietly.

Dany and El look at me in shock. "Why?"

"Carter is watching us," I warn them under my breath.

Dany frowns. "Hey, we have a tradition to keep up with. Carter isn't going to stop us," she replies determinedly.

I just look between Dany and Eleanor a second longer, before letting out a long breath. Dany's right.

Every year, on the first night back, Dany, Eleanor and I venture around the castle, trying to uncover new places each year. We haven't discovered lots, but I enjoyed the trill of breaking curfew, and avoiding the prefects that roamed the hall night. The biggest challenge is avoiding Peeves, because if he caught you, you were screwed beyond belief.

So far, we haven't been caught.

I think El and I began to do it to prove to Dany that not all Ravenclaw's abide to the rules, and that we're just as brave as she claims to be. Which is probably not true.

I wasn't even considered for Gryffindor in first year- my choice was between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and naturally, I begged not to be in Slytherin. Not that they're bad anymore, but a bad name is hard to get rid of. Plus, that would mean being like my father, which I didn't want. My father died back when I was about nine years old. I'm not entirely sure what happened that night, but I refused to think about it.

"Fine," I finally say. "Let's go."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ...

The halls are mostly quiet, besides the sounds of moving staircases, and the odd echo of footsteps. The fires cast long shadows which are quite eerie as we walk down a long, empty hall. We take caution at each turn, afraid at any moment we'll be caught.

That's when we hear a cackle, which gives me goosebumps.

_Peeves_.

He's somewhere up ahead, and sounds to be getting closer. I look to Eleanor and Dany in alarm.

Dany pushes me towards a door, and I open it wide, as we push ourselves inside to escape Peeves.

"Lumos," I whisper.

A pale face appears at the tip of my wand, which I drop in fright, and before I can scream, a hand is placed over my mouth. Another light appears, and I squint my eyes, trying to see who is casting it.

"Calm down, Mia. It's just us," the caster says.

He lowers his wand and I frown when I see Alex. The hand drops from my mouth and I turn to see James standing there. I pick up my wand and recast the light. Sitting on a desk is Fred. Eleanor and Dany look as startled as I do, much to my relief.

"Tsk, tsk. Shouldn't you girls be in bed?" James asks, as we settle onto chairs and desks around the room.

"Shouldn't you?" Eleanor rebukes.

"I didn't take you lot as being rule breakers," Fred says slightly impressed.

"You make it sound like we're doing something cool," Dany says. "We're just out after curfew. Not a major deal."

"For you," James reminds her. "As for these two," he continues, pointing between Eleanor and me, "I reckon this is a massive deal. Aren't you two afraid of being caught? You could get detention. Doesn't that terrify you two?" He says it in a mocking tone which boils my blood. I glare at him, and Eleanor looks coldy towards him.

"No," I snap.

"No need to get defensive," he replies.

"I'm not getting defensive," I say through gritted teeth.

"Aw, am I making you mad?"

"I swear, I'm going to take that wand and-"

Alex cuts us off. "Shut up," he says.

"Don't tell me-"

"Peeves is closer," he tells me, before I can give out to him.

We all listen in silence to Peeves, laughing about something or other. I hold my breath as he passes the door, praying that he won't come in here. I mean, why would he? How much bad luck would you have to have in order for him to come into the one classroom you happen to be in? When the sound of Peeves begins to fade, I let out a breath, thankful that I didn't have the worse luck ever.

Everyone else looks relieved too, I notice as I stare around the room.

Fred chuckles lightly. "Well, that could have ended badly."

"What _are_ you doing out after curfew?" Alex asks us, now curious.

"Just exploring," Dany explains. "We like to look around for new places in Hogwarts."

"Wouldn't it just be wicked to have a map that shows you all the places in Hogwarts?" James says with a smirk to Fred and Alex. They both laugh at this, and I narrow my eyes in suspicion. El and Dany give them confused looks.

"I think we're going to leave now," Dany says, heading towards the door.

I quickly follow her, as does Eleanor.

I realise I do have the worst luck ever, as I ended up in the same classroom with those dweebs. Like, seriously? Talk about an unlucky coincidence.

"James wrecks my head," I groan, as we make our way further down the hall.

I see Dany smirk to Eleanor, before quickly looking away and nodding her head. "We can tell," she says.

I cock an eyebrow upwards, and purse my lips. "What was that?" I ask her, narrowing my eyes at her.

She just smiles knowingly. "You two were so flirting," Eleanor says with a grin.

I stop walking, and stare at them disgusted. "You two are such idiots," I say, my face twisting in horror. "This isn't some stupid romance book. The girl doesn't always end up liking the guy she hates at the beginning. He annoys me so much. Plus, you _know_ who I like. It's not James."

Dany throws her hands up in defense. "Sorry, my mistake," she replies with a chuckle.

I frown and think of Fred for a split second- my stomach erupts into butterflies. I think of James and I feel like killing someone. He sets my nerves on edge. How can they even assume I like him? He's a dweeb- I don't like dweebs.

I just roll my eyes and smile back at them, realizing from Dany's grin that she purposely said it to irritate me. "Come on. I'd rather discover a new secret passage than talk of idiots."

The other two agreed, and we continued to search around Hogwarts, while avoiding prefects and ghosts.

It's good to be back.

* * *

**is this interesting?**

_**Sorry for the wait, btw. I had to study -_- Exams starting on Wednesday until the 19th of June... Kill me, please? Then college in September, yay! :D Cannot wait! Anyway, please review what you think! :) **_


End file.
